


Sexhibitions and Car Sex

by VolsungartheMighty



Series: A Chimera and his Werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buttplugs, Car Sex, Claiming Bites, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mentions of past Liam/Hayden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam and Corey make it to the Art Gallery, only to find what the exhibition was really about. Shenanigans ensue.





	Sexhibitions and Car Sex

Corey knew that the drive had been pure torture for Liam. He hadn't purposely hit every bump on their way to the art gallery, unlike on the short drive to Liam's house. If anything, he had avoided anything that might have caused Liam discomfort. But when Corey parked the car outside the art gallery and finally looked at Liam for longer than a few seconds, he was legitimately scared for the werewolf.

Liam had his face contorted in a look that was a mix of pure ecstasy and one of pain. Almost unendurable pain. Corey had been forced to crack the window open not ten minutes into the drive, but now that the car was standing still, Corey was unable to get rid of the pungent scent of arousal that hit him like a brick wall, his dick quickly swelling with his own arousal, enhanced by the werewolf's scent.

He was also unable to distract himself from the bulge in the front of Liam's pants, hard and oh so obviously throbbing through the tight denim. Despite the dark material, Corey was able see a large stain on the front, showing him that Liam was definitely leaking in his jeans, and he didn’t seem to be stopping soon.

The thought simply made Corey want to have a taste of the werewolf sooner than he had planned.

But instead, he placed a gentle hand on Liam's thigh, rubbing the hard muscle through the dark material of his jeans, cooing slightly under his breath, cursing the Dread Doctors for not making him into something that could take away pain. But his actions seemed to be having an effect on Liam, the werewolf's eyes no longer clenched shut, claws no longer clenched into the material of the seat beneath him. His eyes were still glowing yellow, and his claws were still out, but he was certainly calmer and more in control than he had been a moment ago.

"Are you going to be okay?" Corey asked, reaching a hand up to cup Liam's face, turning his head so they were facing each other.

Liam nodded slightly, opening his mouth slightly before closing it again with a grimace, a tremor shooting through his body. Once the tremor passed, he opened his mouth again and said "I should be. The drive was a little much was all." He said this all with a small smile, and Corey smiled back at the look of affection Liam directed at him. "Besides, I don’t want to disappoint you. You wanted me to keep the plug in, so I'll keep the plug in."

They both chuckled slightly at that, as Corey leaned forward, placing a kiss to Liam's lips. It was hardly a kiss since they were smiling too much, but it still held all the feelings they both felt for each other. As Corey pulled back, he found that Liam’s eyes had returned to their usual sky blue, and his claws had disappeared.

"Do you need a minute or so before we go in?" Corey asked quietly.

"No, I should be fine now" Liam said with a shake of his head. "Besides, I'm eager to see this exhibition."

Corey merely nodded, before he pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car, into the crisp, cool autumn air. There was a light breeze to the air, rustling the leaves of the tree's surrounding the parking lot, and Corey could smell the scent of rain on the air. He wouldn’t be surprised if they got caught in the rain on the drive home. Liam stepped out of the car a moment later, standing still for a moment as he regained his balance. Corey chuckled, and Liam shot a winning smile at the chimera in response, before they were walking through the cars parked together, making their way to the exhibition.

While they talked about random things as they stood in line waiting to buy their tickets, it wasn’t until after they were paid for that Liam finally asked "So what is the exhibition on, exactly? I know you said it was on Ancient Greece, but that doesn’t really tell me much."

Corey looked through the program he had been given on the exhibition, reading through it quickly, skin going more and more pale with every word he wrote. He really should _not_ have made Liam wear that buttplug. Neither of them was going to survive for long, it seemed.

"The Art of Sex in Ancient Greece" Corey read out, his voice going up an octave or three as he read. "Through years of study, art experts are proud to present a history of the sexual antics of the Ancient Greeks. From as far back as Homer, to when the Romans came and conquered and beyond, no detail is left untouched. No detail is too salacious for this exhibition. Limited Run only. Patrons _must_ be over the age of 18 to enter."

Both boys looked at each other, looks of growing excitement and horror dawning on each of their faces. "I probably shouldn't have made you wear the buttplug" Corey muttered, loud enough only for Liam to hear.

The werewolf simply looked at the chimera, before stating "No shit, Sherlock."

***

The exhibition was exactly as bad as they had expected.

It wasn’t terrible. Liam would never think that. It was _history_ , specifically _Ancient Greece_ , the one subject he had actually been able to stay awake in when at school. Of course, classes were no longer a problem, since he and his friends had graduated a few months ago, but his enthusiasm for history would never be tempered.

Or so the werewolf had thought before walking into the exhibition, his ass stuffed with a buttplug, cock hard, aching and leaking in his pants. The ride over hade been pure torture, the vibrations of the car rocketing through the buttplug and right to his prostate had been almost too much. But Corey had been so good to him, making the pain go away without actually taking it away, calming him and soothing everything away. But now, now he wanted to scream.

Everywhere he looked, there were statues of buff, naked men posing and flexing, fighting each other, fighting monsters of legends. He recognized Hercules fighting the minotaur, arm drawn back with a sword in hand, wearing nothing. He swore he felt both his dick and ass throb in anticipation, every-where he looked. But a hand on his arm, cool against his warm skin, soothed him, calmed him down. He turned to his side, looking Corey in the eye, as he mouthed out a quiet _thank you._

Corey mouthed out a quiet _any time_ before turning his head to admire the exhibit, his hand never leaving Liam's arm. It helped, somewhat, but he was still _too_ hard, everything was too difficult to concentrate on. He reached his hand up, laying it atop the one Corey still had resting on his arm. It did what he had intended, grabbing Corey's attention. He was immediately alert, asking "Is everything okay? Are you going to be okay?"

"I should be" Liam said quietly, but he knew that Corey would be able to hear him. "I just need a distraction, is all. Please?"

Corey didn’t need to be asked twice. "Since you know so much about Ancient Greece, why do the statues of the gods have such small dicks?"

Liam chuckled at the question but answered the chimera all the same. "Rather simple, actually. It was believed that the larger a dick you had, the more mortal you were."

Corey chuckled at the answer. "But wouldn’t it be the other way around? The larger the dick, the more of a divine you are?"

Liam shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure why that was the belief. It was just something they believed, I suppose. Maybe too many men died that had huge dicks, so they all went 'everyone with big dicks can die, and the gods can't die. Logically, the smaller the dick, the more immortal you are'."

They both laughed at that, attracting the attention of some of the other patrons, but they ignored them. Instead, Corey looked around the room, finding a painting of a woman riding a bull in the surf. "What’s that one about?"

Liam eyed it, before snapping his fingers. "The rape of Europa. She was the daughter of some Greek king, and Zeus fancied her. He turned into a bull and had sex with her in the ocean."

Corey wrinkled his nose up at the thought. "You mean he had sex with her while in the form of a bull?"

"Yep" Liam said, popping the 'p'. "It's not the only time Zeus did that. There's one where he has sex with a woman while in the form of a swan."

"And they were all fine with bestiality?" Corey asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"They frowned down on it much like they did with incest, I suppose" Liam said, scratching his chin in thought. "Much like with Incest, it was okay if the gods did it, but not if mortals did."

And so that was how they spent the exhibition, walking the halls, Corey pointing out various paintings and sculptures, while Liam rambled on about the stories behind them. Of Actaeon the Hunter, who spied the goddess Artemis naked, and was turned into a stag and killed by his own dogs. Of Apollo and Daphne, and how she had run from the god and turned into a tree. And on and on they went, Liam's troubles flung from his mind as he rambled on and on about the stories and myths he knew by heart.

And if he didn't seem to notice how Corey hung off every word he spoke, it was okay. Corey would do it all again to simply stand and watch as Liam rambled about his one passion from school that wasn’t Lacrosse, and he would love every second of it.

***

Despite the size and extent of the exhibition, Corey felt like the it had passed too quickly. While he learnt a lot from the exhibition, it seemed like he had learned more from Liam than he had from the displays, and he was extremely grateful for that. It simply made him fall for the werewolf faster.

Not that he hadn’t already fallen for the boy.

As they walked out of the Art Gallery, Corey was quick to notice the dark clouds gathering overhead, the scent of the imminent downpour heavy on the wind. But it was calming, the strong scent of the rains yet to come. It was one scent he loved above most, second now only to the heady scent of Liam's arousal. He looked at Liam, finding that Liam had been watching him, and they both smiled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Liam inquired, looking out over the parked cars. He hopped from one foot to the other, almost in discomfort. Corey laid a hand on Liam's arm, pulling him away from any passers-by.

"Are you uncomfortable because of the plug?" Corey asked in a low whisper, watching as Liam continued to shuffle on the spot, unable to stay still. "We can go somewhere private and take it out if you want?"

Liam let out a whine, as if he didn’t want to disappoint Corey, but also as if the discomfort was getting to be too much. Corey rubbed his hand up and down Liam's arm in support as Liam breathed out a quiet "Yes please." Corey could smell the disappointment wafting off of him and pulled him into a hug, arms wrapped around the other boy’s shoulders, his face buried in Liam's neck.

"Everything's going to be okay Liam" Corey muttered, lips ghosting across the pulse point on Liam's throat, causing the werewolf to whine. "I'm not disappointed Liam. If anything, I'm sorry, Li. I shouldn’t have pushed you into wearing it. I promise, everything's going to be fine."

Liam nodded against Corey's shoulder, hands rising up to grasp the chimera's shoulder's and push him back a little, so he could look into Corey's eyes. "Don't be sorry Cor" Liam said, a smile on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I've loved walking around with you, with something buried in my ass. Something you _urged_ me to keep in my ass." Liam smiled even wider, leaning in to place a light kiss to Corey's lips before pulling back. "I'm just uncomfortable because this is the longest I've gone with a plug in. That, and it's a little bigger than I'm used to."

Corey gaped at that as Liam grasped his arm, pulling him in the direction of where the car was parked. "You mean you've gone out in public before while wearing a buttplug?"

Liam paused in his tracks for a moment, turning back to look at Corey, a mischievous look in his eye. "Of course. Why do you think I was so comfortable with the idea?" He turned back around, continuing to pull Corey along with him while Corey contemplated what Liam had just told him.

He certainly had a lot to think about now.

They made it to the car quickly, closing the doors just moments before the heavens opened, letting loose a torrential downpour. The rain pelted against the windows, while their heavy breathing quickly fogged them up. Corey turned the ignition on in the car, turning the heater on to full ball in an attempt to ward of the sudden cold that had appeared with the rain.

Corey watched out of his window for a moment, the glass quickly becoming too difficult to look through as it fogged up, before he turned to Liam, a questioning look on his face.

"You said this wasn’t your first time wearing a buttplug in public" Corey began, not knowing how exactly to word the question. "How long have you been doing it for? And how often?"

Liam chuckled quietly. "You really know how to ask the big one's don’t you?" Liam asked, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. "It's been a fantasy of mine for a while, actually. Wearing something that turns you on in public. Like... I got this when I was sixteen-" he raised his shirt up, showing of his now bare chest to reveal a nipple piercing that Corey had never noticed before "-and that was exciting. It was exhilarating, but it wasn’t enough."

Liam lowered his shirt, looking at his hands as they fidgeted in his lap. "I bought my first plug the day after my eighteenth. Quickly learnt how to take it in easily and started wearing it whenever I went to the gym."

Corey continued to gape as Liam explained his story

"I suppose I just got bolder the more I did so" Liam said. "I eventually started wearing it almost everywhere but school and when my parents were around. When I went on grocery runs. Nights at the cinema's. Whenever we went to Sinema. Pack meetings."

Corey butted in at that, asking "How did no one smell your arousal? How did no one in the pack notice what you were doing?"

Liam smirked momentarily as he turned to look at Corey. "Did you forget that I've been living with Theo for the past year and a half?"

Corey shook his head. "I knew that. But what does he have to do with it?"

"He taught me how to mask my scent" Liam said. "Two supernatural creatures living in close proximity, we were going to talk about our experiences at some point. Go over some skills that we had that we might be able to teach each other. Plus, we didn’t want to be able to smell what either of us had been up to, so he taught me how to mask my scent. But of course, I figured someone in the pack would notice what I was doing and get curious. So, I found a way to mask _specific_ scents."

"Like your arousal?" Corey asked in awe of the werewolf.

"Exactly" Liam said excitedly. "It wasn’t that hard, really. Most times the arousal is just a low thrum when I wear a plug out in public. Like an underlying scent. Since I usually smelt like a dozen different emotions at once because I was out doing something already, everyone would be none the wiser."

Corey beamed at Liam as he leaned forward, pulling Liam towards him so he could kiss the werewolf. It was simple, nothing as heated as they could have gone, but he knew what he wanted to do with the boy.

It was a simple matter of asking, however.

"I'm wondering now if there's anything else you've fantasised about?" the chimera asked, a smirk gracing his lips as he stared at Liam with a hungry look to his eyes.

"What have you got in mind?" Liam asked, his curiosity piqued and the scent of his arousal growing stronger.

"Have you ever had car sex?" Corey asked simply, not bothering to be subtle. His dick was hard in his pants, and he could tell by the bulge in Liam's pants that he was hard too.

Liam shook his head emphatically. "No, I haven’t. I did ask Hayden when we dated for a bit, but she didn’t want to have a bar of it. It was too public for her liking."

Corey frowned, remembering the very public break up between Liam and Hayden. He couldn’t help but ask "Why did you two break up again?"

Liam sighed, the excited expression on his face quickly becoming a frown.

"She and I got together much like you and Mason" Liam said. "It was all to do with the heat of the moment, and she was dying and despite our pasts, I couldn’t stand to watch her die. And then a few months later I came out to her as Bi. She didn’t like the idea that I would probably cheat on her by getting fucked by a guy. So, I broke up with her. She wanted me to be something I wasn’t and... I figured cutting her out of my life would be the best thing to do. And then everything with bringing Theo back from hell and the Ghost Riders happened and she left. Which mad everything easier for me, I suppose."

He sighed again, turning away from Corey to look out the window. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to get off track. You were saying about car sex?"

"Are you sure you're still up for it?" Corey asked. "I didn’t mean to bring up the break up, I was just curious."

Liam stared at Corey for a moment, eyes flickering from Corey's eyes to the bulge in his pants. "I'm pretty sure I'm up for it. I mean, you're still hard. I'm still hard, despite talking about my ex. I've got a buttplug rubbing against my prostate _keeping_ me hard. I certainly think I'm up for it."

Corey smiled at Liam, nodding in acceptance of the other boy’s insistence of what was to come. He turned in his seat, buckling himself in as Liam did the same and put the car into drive.

Both boys stayed silent as Corey drove the car for the next ten minutes back in the direction of Beacon Hill's. Once they were far enough out of town that the traffic was slow, Corey pulled the car over onto the side of the road. With the rain still pelting down outside, no one would bother them any time soon.

Once the car was parked and the ignition turned off, Corey immediately pulled his seat back as far as he could. Liam watched him as he fumbled around in the pockets behind Liam's seat, before he pulled out a bottle of lube and a small handful of condoms.

"What, you seriously thought I wouldn’t be prepared?" Corey asked with a smirk.

"And here I was thinking I was going too fast" Liam said as he climbed over the centre console, straddling Corey's legs. His comment pulled a laugh from Corey as he laid the back of his seat down as far as it would go, falling with it so he was now lying on his back.

"Don't worry, it's not like I was planning all of this in advance" Corey said, pulling Liam down so he could mouth at the werewolf's throat. "Lucas and I used to have sex in the car almost all the time. I just kept the stuff in here because I hoped Mason would want to as well. Not that it ever did..."

"But you have me now" Liam said, unbuttoning Corey's shirt as he nibbled along his jaw. "I'm here, and we're doing this." He pulled back, looking into Corey's eyes. "I'll do this if you want this, and only if you want this. And if you do, if this is something you want, we can have all the kinky sex you want. Okay?"

Corey nodded his head in agreement. "Yes Liam. God, yes. I want this. I want you." He pulled Liam down and claimed his lips in a fiery kiss, one that left their lips tingling when they pulled back. "I'll gladly have all the kinky sex we want."

"Wonderful" Liam growled out, his eyes flashing golden as his wolf struggled for control. "Let's get started, shall we?"

***

Liam dove forward, biting hickeys into the side of Corey's neck, unsatisfied as they quickly faded away, leaving nothing but pale flesh behind. His hands roved down, unbuttoning Corey's shirt and pulling it open, baring Corey's toned upper body to the world.

He pulled back, letting his eyes roam the smooth muscles of Corey's torso, drinking in the sight that was the chimera. He let his hands roam, too, the rough skin of his hands causing goose bumps to appear on Corey's smooth skin as he let them explore. While the fingers of his right hand tangled themselves in the little happy trail that led into Corey's pants, his left reached up, rubbing across a nipple. The gasp and bucking of hips that the motion brought from Corey made Liam smirk as he did it again, enjoying the reaction it caused.

He felt Corey's hands grasping at his own clothing, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and pulling it over his broad shoulders. Corey's hands, his skin naturally colder than Liam's, lefty icy trails down his arms as he pulled the offending garment off and threw it into the back seat. He felt as Corey let his own hands roam, one hand reaching up and twerking on his pierced nipple, the simple silver bar causing a near electric shock to shoot through him, making him buck against the bulge in Corey's pants.

The movement pushed against the plug in his ass, pushing it harshly against his prostate. The sudden jolt of ecstasy made him see white for a moment as he fell forward, burying his head in Corey's neck. His breathing was harsh and ragged as he whined.

"Please, get it out of me" Liam said in a hoarse whisper. "It's almost too much."

He felt Corey nodding against his shoulder, and suddenly there were hands on his sides, running up and down in slow, soothing motions, walking him through the ecstasy. And then a hand was at his crotch, unbuttoning the tight denim of his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Corey completely ignored Liam's raging dick, as if sensing that it _would_ be too much for Liam. He was really thankful for that.

And then his jeans were being pulled over the swell of his ass, the rough denim scraping against the fuzzy cheeks. He was panting again, he realized, and before he knew it one of Corey's hands were on his side again, rubbing up and down, but this time Corey was speaking. He couldn’t make out the words, not with his heart beat thrumming in his ears, but it was enough. He felt Corey's other hand skimming over his ass, dipping lower and grasping onto the base of the plug.

He didn’t play with it, not like the last time he had pulled it out of Liam. And the werewolf was grateful for that as he felt the ring of his hole stretch as Corey pulled on it, gently at first and then with more and more force. He whined, the pleasure and the simple fact that it was bigger than he was used to almost becoming too much.

And then with a _pop_ , the plug was out of him, his whole body loosening up with that simple movement. He heard a small _thump_ as Corey threw the rubber toy into the back of the car, and he felt lube dribbling down the inside of his thigh, the cool air on his hole making him shiver. But it was out now, and he let out a sigh of relief, planting wet, open mouthed kisses to Corey's neck in thanks.

"Are you okay?" Corey asked for perhaps the tenth time that day. And Liam couldn’t help but smile, his heart swelling with all the love he had for the chimera, and then some. He pulled back, arms a little shaky, but nodded his affirmation.

"I love you Corey" Liam said, and he heard his wolf growling in agreement, content in where they were now. "I know it's early. Really early in our relationship. But I Love you Corey. And I..." He trailed off, not knowing if he was being too forward again.

But he looked down at Corey, finding the chimera smiling a wide, dopey grin up at him. "I love you too Liam" Corey said, leaning up on one arm and pulling Liam forward with the other, kissing him gently on the lips. They pulled back a moment later, bumping their noses together in contentment. "What were you going to say? I don’t want you thinking you're going too fast, okay. So please, tell me what you wanted to say."

Liam nodded dumbly at Corey’s words, clearing his throat before he spoke. "I... I wanted to know if you would let me mate with you?"

He watched as Corey cocked his head to the side in thought, and Liam felt his stomach drop. But Corey smiled up at him, sunny and cheerful as he spoke.

"I don’t know what the Dread Doctors turned me into" Corey said. "But whatever creature it is _really_ seems to want that."

"But what do _you_ want?" Liam asked in a whisper so quiet he could see Corey straining to hear him, despite his greater hearing.

In reply Corey pulled Liam down again, kissing him passionately. When Liam felt Corey's tongue swiping against his lips, he opened his mouth, allowing the chimera entrance, letting him explore. But he was pulling back a moment later, still smiling broadly. "I want that too. I want to be your mate."

Liam grinned, grinding himself down on Corey's bulge in response. He'd never been surer of something in his life than this right now.

"It seems then that you're a little overdressed for the occasion then" Liam growled out, his eyes flashing gold. "Let's do something about that shall we?"

Liam's hands moved downward, unbuttoning the denim and pulling the zipper down. The rain continued to pelt down outside, the steady rhythm of the rain on the car a calming influence for the werewolf. But it did nothing to stifle his excitement as he pulled the jeans down Corey's legs, the chimera doing his best to pull them off as well with his feet, only to be hampered by his shoes.

Liam growled, sitting back on his haunches as he reached back, pulling off Corey's shoes and socks, and then slipping the offending pants all the way off. He quickly did the same to himself, settling back down so he was still straddling Corey's hips in only his jockstrap. He flicked out his claws, running them down the outside of Corey's black boxers with only enough pressure to tear the fabric, pulling the shredded material aside to reveal his prize.

He could only stare in wonder as Corey's cock flopped out, hard and leaking, against the chimera's stomach. It was thin, but longer than Liam had expected, veins wrapping around it in a mesmerising pattern that made Liam want to trace them with his tongue. His balls hung low, large and heavy. Liam reached a hand down, grabbing them in his hand, marvelling as they easily filled his palm and more.

But another urge was rising in Liam, one that was stronger than his need to suck on Corey's dick overwhelmed him. He needed it in him and he needed it in him _now_.

He looked up to find Corey watching him. And while there was the lust and desire swirling in his eyes, Liam could see something else in them. Ie could smell it too.

Liam could tell Corey was feeling inadequate around him.

He reached a hand up, cupping Corey's cheek delicately, looking into the chimera's eyes. "What's wrong baby? Tell me what you're feeling?"

Corey leaned his head into Liam's touch, finding comfort and warmth in the small embrace as his eyes flickered shut. "How do you find me so attractive? I don’t understand how you think I'm good enough for you."

Liam felt his heart breaking, and despite the need that was growing inside of him with every second that passed, he pushed it aside to help his soon-to-be-mate. "You're beautiful Corey. So strong and powerful in your own way. That's what I love about you." He leaned down to place a small kiss to the corner of Corey's mouth, as if to make a point.

"But I’ll never look as good as you" Corey whispered. "You... you're like a god in human form, Liam. And I can never be like that."

"Corey, look at me" Liam said, a growl filling his voice, giving his words an authority he didn’t know he had. Corey looked up at him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I don’t care about what I look like, Corey. I don’t care if you think I'm some god and you're not worthy. Because I love you, Corey. You're the most beautiful thing in this world, and I don’t want you to be sad. Remember how I said I'd had my eyes on you when everything happened with the Dread Doctors?" Corey nodded into his hand, eyes still locked with Liam's. "My heart broke for you when I found out you had died. You died and came back, and despite everything, you stayed here. You may not be as strong as me physically, but you are stronger than me emotionally. You have been through so much, and now I just want you to be happy. Okay?"

"Okay" Corey replied softly, leaning up again to plant a soft kiss to Liam's lips. It quickly grew heated as the need in Liam's stomach grew stronger, each of their hands roaming the other's body, groping and tugging, both boys moaning in pleasure. Liam ground down on Corey's erection, his own clothed erection still being left untouched. He was fine with that, as long as Corey was happy.

Liam reached down with one hand, his other still cupping Corey's cheek, fingers wrapping around Corey's length, giving it a few strokes, thumb rubbing across the sensitive head. Corey let out a hiss of pleasure, but made no move to stop Liam, but instead pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

They pulled back, panting for breath, chests heaving when Liam let out a low whine, his voice hoarse from the lack of oxygen when he said "Please... fuck me, Corey. Please..."

Corey could only nod in agreement, pulling the bottle of lube over to him where he had placed it on the passenger seat, popping open the cap and squeezing out a generous amount. He slicked himself up, giving himself a few quick strokes while he did so, before he reached around behind Liam, his lubed-up fingers easily finding Liam's loose hole. While Liam surely didn’t need to be prepped much, Corey still buried three fingers into the werewolf, pumping them in and out, coating his hole and insides in a generous amount of fresh lube before pulling them back out.

Liam whined yet again, now leaning back on his haunches, and he ground down on Corey, the chimera's cock slipping between the cheeks of Liam's ass as he did so. He ground back against it in preparation, before rising up, higher than he had originally thought, and staying there for a moment, teasing himself as he reached down and grasped Corey's erection, moving it so he could position it closer to his hole. He teased the head into his hole, slowly lowering himself down so just the head was inside him, before rising back up.

Corey let out a hiss, his hands reaching around to grasp Liam's hips, the werewolf stilling his movements the moment Corey did so. "If you don’t bury my cock in your ass right now, I'll do it myself" Corey growled out.

Liam's eyes widened as he looked at Corey, who’s eyes were suddenly glowing. Glowing a bright purple, his pupils now vertical slits. The shock of the sight before him took all of the energy out of him, and he suddenly slid down Corey's length, taking it all in one quick drop.

They both let out groans of pleasure and pain at the speed Liam dropped. Corey because of the sudden wait on his lap that hadn’t been there a moment ago, and Liam because he hadn’t expected to drop so quickly. But he repositioned himself, the pain quickly fading as the head of Corey's cock brushed against his prostate. But right now, he didn’t care about Corey's cock inside of him, he had eyes only for... well, Corey's eyes.

They were still glowing that mesmerising bright purple.

"I didn’t know you were that eager for my dick" Corey managed to gasp out, before realizing that Liam wasn’t moving. He wasn’t speaking, he was barely even breathing. He was only staring at Corey in amazement and awe. "Liam, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Your... your eyes" was all Liam managed to get out, his voice higher than usual. But he didn’t care. He could only stare and fall in love with Corey all over again.

"What do you mean my eyes?" Corey asked. "What about them?"

Liam looked around, finding his phone sitting in the centre console where he had put it. He reached out for it and opened up his camera, taking a quick snap of Corey's worried face, before turning the screen to the chimera without a word.

"What?" Corey breathed out after a minute. "That's never happened before."

"This is going to sound a little odd, what with your dick in my ass and all" Liam said with a smile on his face. "But who was the last person you had sex with? And when?"

Corey thought on the question, but he knew the answer already. "Mason was the last person I had sex with. About a month after the debacle with the hunters and the Anukite."

"So, a little over a year ago... could it be that you were holding yourself back?" Liam asked, reaching over with both hands to cup Corey's face and neck. It was an odd position for the werewolf, one that was getting uncomfortable very quickly, but he didnt care as he leaned down, pressing a kiss over Corey's heart.

"Probably?" Corey said, not knowing why Liam cared.

“I think they’re beautiful” Liam whispered, lips still pressed to Corey’s chest

Corey wanted to say something, but he was getting distracted as he felt Liam subtly rolling his hips, the movement just enough to fry his brain. But it was too slow, and he needed more, so he thrust upwards, Liam's groans telling him he had hit the spot. He smirked, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulders and a leg around his waist, before he flipped the two of them over.

Liam let out a small groan, the sudden movement having been unexpected. He now lay on the chair, Corey looming over him with his dick still buried in his ass. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around Corey's waist, pulling him in as far as he could, feeling the chimera's balls brushing against his ass.

The chimera pulled out slowly, agonizingly slow, and Liam felt the rim of his hole dragging along every inch of Corey's cock as he did so. When only the tip was left in, Corey thrust back in quickly, groans escaping the both of them as he did so. Corey repeated the action, while Liam's hands roamed Corey's torso. If he could reach, he would have placed hickeys all over the smooth muscles. But instead, he twerked each nipple, hands running up and down, trailing through the short hair on Corey's chest as he did so.

But the constant pounding of his prostate brought other matters to his attention as he felt something warm pooling on his crotch. He looked down, finding the head of his own dick peeking out of his jockstrap, leaking a puddle of pre onto his crotch. He reached down, ready to grasp his own cock in his hand when Corey slapped his hand away. He whined, but looked into Corey's glowing eyes, his own glowing in response.

"I want you to cum untouched" Corey hissed out, and the rolling lilt to his voice that was so obviously his inner creature went straight to his dick, a few more spurts of pre shooting out in response. He nodded his head in response and continued his ministrations of Corey's chest. He leaned up, placing a kiss to Corey's lips, before flipping them back around, Corey now in a sitting position while Liam sat in his lap.

"At least let me do _some_ of the work, dear" Liam said, before rising up quickly and dropping back down. Corey's hips thrust upwards, meeting him part way, before they both pulled back, repeating the motions.

But now Corey's hands were free to wander, roaming through the tangle of hair on Liam's chest, twerking the werewolf's nipples and playing with the piercing. He leaned forward, sucking the nipple with the piercing into his mouth, biting down on it gently and playing with the silver bar with his tongue.

The pressure that had been building in Liam's gut suddenly became too much. He tried to hold it back, his fangs descending as he did so, watching as Corey continued to suck on his nipple, seemingly oblivious to Liam's struggle. But then he pulled off Liam's nipple, baring his neck in submission to Liam. "Go on Liam. If you want to claim me, do it now."

Liam didn’t need to be told twice, diving in and biting into Corey's neck, his fangs piercing the skin, blood filling his mouth. As Corey's blood filled his mouth, he came, thick, sticky ropes of cum spurting from his dick, coating his chest and stomach.

And then he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, and he knew Corey had bitten into the flesh there, right at the base of his neck, much like Liam. He felt a warmth blooming inside of him as Corey came inside of him.

The world around them… flickered while Corey came. While Liam was confused for a moment, he quickly recognized what was happening as Corey lost control of his powers, flickering back and forth between visible and invisible, dragging Liam along for the ride. It was… interesting, to know that a simple orgasm would make Corey loose control of his powers. He filed the information away for later, as the world around them stopped flickering, coming to a halt in to their normal reality.

They stayed like that for a while, the soothing sound of the rain beating down on the roof of the car enough to calm them down from their high. Liam's fangs slowly retracted, and he instinctively swallowed the blood that had pooled in his mouth. He heard a similar gulping sound from Corey and knew that the chimera had done the same. He licked up whatever blood remained on Corey's pale flesh, admiring the bite mark that refused to heal. He could feel a similar mark on his shoulder, where Corey had bitten, refusing to heal.

"That was... that was..." Liam panted out, their breaths still coming out as harsh pants as they continued to relax.

"Yeah" Corey breathed out between gasps for air. They didn’t need words to describe what had just happened. They didn’t care. This moment, moments between the two of them, would be for them and them alone. They weren’t going to share that with any-one else.

Liam pulled off of Corey, the chimera letting out a gasp as his sensitive dick dragged against the walls of Liam's ass. The head came out with a small _pop_ , soon followed by a small trickle of cum. Corey reached around in the back seat, actually _lifting_ the back seat up to reveal a small compartment filled with a few spare changes of clothes and a few towels. He pulled out both of the towels, handing one to Liam.

Liam moved to wipe the cum from his chest and stomach, but Corey stopped him with a wave of his hand. "That's for you to sit on, Liam. I don’t want you to stain the leather. _I'm_ going to clean up this."

Liam simply groaned at the words of his mate as Corey began licking up the trails of cum along Liam stomach. And what a thought that was, his _Mate_ was cleaning up his cum with his own tongue. He smiled as Corey finished up cleaning Liam's torso by sucking in his pierced nipple, playing with it for a bit before rising up Liam's torso so they were face to face.

Corey had his tongue sticking out, showing off all of the cum he had collected from Liam's torso. He was fully expecting Corey to spit it out, but was shocked when the chimera closed his mouth, tilted his head back and swallowed it all. With a smile on both of their faces, Liam leaned in, kissing his mate, probing in with his tongue, chasing the taste of himself still present in Corey's mouth. When he pulled back, satisfied, Liam looked into Corey's eyes, still glowing purple, his own still glowing in response.

"We have so got to do that again" Corey said as he wrapped his arms around Liam's torso, Liam still sitting in his lap.

Liam merely nuzzled into Corey's neck, breathing in their combined scents as he did so. "Don't worry, my mate. We will soon."

"Good" Corey muttered, letting out a tired yawn. Liam looked over to the clock on Corey's dash, noticing that it was only three in the afternoon.

They'd been having sex for two hours. No wonder they were both tired.

"Do you think you'll be able to drive us home?" Liam asked, concern filling his voice. "Or do you want me to?"

Corey yawned again while Liam spoke, nodding his head when Liam offered to drive. "I think that would be for the best."

Liam nodded, moving so he could pull on his jeans, not bothering about the wet patch that would undoubtedly be present soon after. He placed the towel on the driver’s seat, while he used the other one to clean off Corey's now limp dick, urging the chimera to at least put on some pants as the shuffled around in the car, switching places so Corey was now in the passenger seat and Liam was in the drivers, the seat returned to its original position.

Before Liam started the car again, he looked to Corey with a wide grin on his face. "I love you, my beautiful, beautiful mate."

Corey smiled in return, changing positions so he was somewhat laying in the seat while it was in an upright position. "My mate" he said, as if testing the words. "I love you too, my mate. My hot and wonderful mate."


End file.
